


Draw your sword; we are not alone.

by Peggtato



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, Gen, Hetero, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Lesbian, Mipha - Freeform, Revali - Freeform, Tags May Change, Zelda - Freeform, daruk - Freeform, urbosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggtato/pseuds/Peggtato
Summary: The Four Devine champions wake up from their slumber in the shrine of resurrection. They are tasked with the hard job of saving Hyrule once again.However, there is no Link.
Relationships: Daruk/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 9





	1. The wake.

In the darkness of the shrine rested the four champions. Each lay with great power, but now they were tasked with a huge responsibility to uphold. They must save all of Hyrule. The chamber was dark, spare the blue glowing circles and swirls of the enclosed resting places of these champions. The glow provided just enough light for their faces to be visible but the light they would use to see would be activated after the shrine’s door had successfully been opened but currently the shrine remained shut, it has been for over one hundred years. The last time these champions had seen the light of day was when they were out there fighting the blights, but after meeting a near terrible end, their respective friends took them all to Zelda for advice and the result was for them to be placed within the shrine of resurrection until they would be able to fight once again. Ganondorf was not going down without a fight. Luckily, these champions were picked because not only were they skilled, but their refusal to give up until the job is done, so of course Zelda had faith that when these champions awoke, they would be able to finish what they started over a hundred years ago. But first, they must rise once again. The Shikah slates resting place began to glow a deep orange as the plate rose, and then a soft voice came through seemingly nowhere. 

“Mipha… Urbosa…. Daruk… Revali… wake up.” The gentle voice of the princess called. It sounded like the alarm clock of birds softly alerting all but the early bird that it was time to collect food. She paused for a nervous breath. “Please… it is time to wake up,” she added, clasping her hands together. She was stood outside the shrine as she waited for the others to awake. She had spent all her time in the castle trying to keep Ganon at bay so that he would not wreak havoc but had recently been doing research to find how far she could go before the power weakened, she could always put it back. She found she could travel freely but the further she was from the castle, the weaker she was and would be more susceptible to injury and damage. But she knew that after one hundred years the champions may need some guidance, and she was there to guide. She gazed at her hand to look at the triforce symbol on it. The symbol seemed to fade before appearing as if the symbol was pulsing on her arm. She was weak, but she knew her power was keeping Ganon at bay for the time being and she held confidence that it shall be okay. They were not alone when they had each other, so she knew. “It is time to wake.” She said, keeping her voice loud enough to be heard. 

Mipha was the first to wake. They all awoke around the same time, but Mipha was the first to open her eyes as she sat up. Her golden eyes scanned the area as if she were trying to refamiliarize herself with where she was. She remembered little, only knowing so much about what had happened. She knows she is a Zora; she knows she can heal; she knows her family, she knows who the other champions are, and she knows who Zelda is. She retained little memories of them all, but she knows of them. She softly looked at her hands and then looked around as the other champions. She carefully moved within her bed, twisting herself so she could sit up. Pushing her legs over the side of the bed before carefully standing up and readjusting her balance. “Hello,” she began. Her voice was careful if not a little croaky after having woken up, “are you all alright?” she asked. It was in her nature to wonder if they were alright. Her touch was as gentle as a mother speaking to her child. Her voice was as smooth as the fresh water you find in the home she lived. Her heart was the view of silver gold. She was going to make sure that they were okay. Her eyes moved to the first one who had responded to her. Taking note of his stance. 

Daruk was next to awake. He let out a hefty grunt as he sat up after having been laying down for so long. Arching his back into a stretch, he waited for that satisfying crackle. It sounded like thick rocks grinding together, but as these rocks seemed to settle, he was able to sit up properly from his resting place. “Ah, hello—Mipha!” He exclaimed towards Mipha, eyes wide with his shock as he saw the others. He, too, could remember truly little, he knew who everyone was, but he could not pinpoint what had happened nor could he recall any specific memories of the past. It would be an adventure for learning as well as an adventure to save Hyrule. He calmed as the shock seeing the others again wore off and he was able to recognize them all fully. “I’m okay, Mipha.” He finally answered, nodding towards her to enforce his statement as fact. It was an unsure time for all of them but what he knew was that he was not in pain and there was no immediate danger, so under the circumstances he was okay, and he would rather not think of what could be wrong. He often though positively, believing that every storm has at least a blob of silver waiting for you. He would know, he works with minerals all the time. He was like a fatherly person, many people said as such. He was a gentle giant but had some good skill in the battlefield. Mipha had been comforted by his words and looked towards the next champion to awake. Daruk took a moment to stand up, hand tight around an overhang of his resting place so that he did not lose balance and fall over. He took the longest to adjust himself.

Next was Lady Urbosa. She had more grace as she sat up, lightly stretching as well to loosen up her joints and muscle after having not used them for so long. “Sav’aaq to you both.” She began, her feet planting on the ground as she pushed herself up and into a standing position. She stretched her arms out to find her balance, keeping her feet shoulder length apart until she found her balance and stood strong. Hand rested on her hip and the other placed down her side as she stood. “I’m fine. Does anyone know what exactly is going on? This doesn’t seem to be the ideal place to be.” She voiced; she may not know what exactly is going on, but she could work out that a small room is not the place to be. She stepped away from her bed to be closer to the other two in the center of the shrine. Daruk looked at her with a small smile tugging at his face and Mipha looked up at her, gentle eyes facing the stern-faced woman. They all knew of a Ganon and that he was behind this, so they each knew to remain cautious, but Urbosa had the exact want to leave this shrine as soon as she could since. Each of them wanted to know what was going on, but Urbosa was a hands-on type of person and would like to have this sorted as soon as they possibly could. She looked between the two, but as a fourth voice was heard, the each looked towards the fourth bed. 

There lay Revali, the fourth and final champion. As he sat up, he softly stroked down his head to his neck as he let out a yawn. He looked at the other three as they each looked at him. “I know I am quite the view, but if you could refrain from staring please.” He hummed and collected himself together as he left his bed. He had not been awake to hear Mipha’s or Urbosa’s questions, but he was welcomed into the group as they each already knew and recognized each other. He doubted anyone could forget him considering how obviously amazing he was, or so he thought. He could be cocky which was an annoyance, but he was a good fighter. He was a champion for a reason. “so, what is going on?” He asked, standing within the group much as the others were. 

Before anyone of them could answer, it was Zelda who spoke up so that they could have context. “You all have been asleep for one hundred years. You fought a good battle but unfortunately you all faced fatal injuries. You were brought here, to the shrine of resurrection. “ Zelda explained, placing her hands against the edge of the shrine of resurrection. Mipha gasped softly as she heard the familiar voice of the hylian woman she had been the closest too and had grown attached to. Urbosa recognized the voice of the little bird she had practically raised, and a small smile found its way to her face as there was now a sign of something good. Revali was relieved to hear a voice he knew, that meant that there was more familiarity nearby. Daruk felt happy to hear that the tiny princess was alive and closer than they would have guessed. “Before you, you will find a Shikah slate, please take it. That shall help you once you leave the shrine.” Zelda continued, pressing herself to the shrine in nervous anticipation. She hoped that they would be out soon. She had missed them horribly and the world still needed saving. It was a situation of waiting and hoping. Mipha nodded and collected the Shikah slate. It glowed a bright blue and revealed a map. But as the slate had been removed the slate the door to the shrine opened. Zelda stepped back as it opened and smiled.

“It would seem we have found our exit, ha!” Daruk announced and was the first to leave the main chamber of the shrine. He examined the boxes as the others followed after the Goron. They calmly examined them, only to flinch as they heard one break. “Oh! There are clothes in these! And weapons!” Daruk announced once again. A chuckle left Urbosa and she was calmer with opening the next few she came across. Revali gave a disproving tut towards the outburst but focused on finding his own. Before long they had each found their own respective weaponry and clothing. 

Mipha put on a sash that went across her chest that was held against her chest by a piece of silver. The sash was broader at the back than it was at the front. The sash was light blue in colour and had a lighter blue Zoran design on it. Her weapon was a trident that had red jewels placed onto the main outstretch. She also had a small Zoran shield which sat on her back comfortably. She collected a small bag to place healing items into which sat against her hip. The slate was placed into that as well and she was suited up. Daruk was next to open. He found a small breast plate which was bound by chains and crossed on his back for the protection. He also found an Iron sledgehammer which would suffice for now, he was better with the heavier weapons. Urbosa found a chest and back plate like the one she had many years ago. It covered her bosom and had shoulder plates to protect her shoulders, it left her stomach open as to fit the cultural aspect of her home. On her waist held a brace which kept her skirt up and safely wrapped against her body and covered her properly. For weaponry she found a Gerudo Scimitar which she placed against her back and she found a small Gerudo shield which would work for now. Revali found a Rito brace to hold over his body and keep him warm and at least slightly protected. He found a Rito Bow and ten starting arrows. He was ready to go. 

“Are we all ready?” Asked Urbosa, looking towards the mixed group of heroes. Her hand sitting on her waist as she stood strong.   
Daruk nodded, “Ready as I’ll ever be, Warrior,” he responded, making a fist but excluding two fingers as to give a small salute to Urbosa in a sign of respect and agreement.   
Revali answered next, tilting his head up confidently towards the others. “Of course, I’m ready, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” He hummed and waved a wing dismissively.   
Mipha nodded, “Yes, I am ready.” She hummed and held a tighter grip onto her trident just in case of emergencies. 

And with that, they all climbed out the shrine of resurrection to meet up with Zelda and begin their journey.


	2. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the shrine of resurrection and activate the towers.

A smile danced its way onto Zelda's face as she gave at the group before. It had been so long since she had seen them and she felt a wave of nostalgia, love, and happiness as she saw their faces. She took a step back from the edge of the shrine where she had been standing and gazed at the group. She was speechless as she scanned them, her hands still clasped together and her eyes lighting up. It had been such a hard and lonesome time without them. Zelda had been alone since the champions were sent to the shrine of resurrection. Every since Link had been too far gone before they could get him into the shrine. She was happy to have the champions back. Together they could defeat Ganon together travel forth. 

They each looked around over the cliff just beyond the opening of the Shrine of Resurrection. Gazing across the distance of Hyrule. The home of each of the champions along with the land they each swore to protect. They gazed at death mountain and the way the volcano occasionally spurted magma that seeped down the crevices, the view making Daruk smile with hope. The distant mountains of the Rito seemed to stand brightly with the snow that froze the top like a cold embrace waiting for someone to join, the view making Revali long for home. They could see the distant home of the Zora where water ran caged within a flooding storm waiting for the hero to come and open the damn, the view making Mipha tear up yet smile with a longing hope. They may not be able to see the deserts of the Guerdo, but Urbosa knew they were destined to free them from thunderblight ganon and be free. The thought made Ubrosa ready to face whatever challenges she must. 

"Hyrule has changed quite a bit ever since you all were placed into the shrine." Zelda spoke. She stepped towards the group that currently gazed out towards the plateau and further, as far as the eye could see. She stood just behind them and looked up towards them. "It has been a while to say the least." She explained and placed her hand down by her hips. These words alerted the others. They each turned at the same time. But each had different reactions.

Mipha couldn't help but smile at the Hylian she had been so close to all those years ago. She stepped forward and gently took her hands and held Zelda's hands. "Princess Zelda!" she exclaimed slightly, her gentle voice unable to mask the excitement. Zelda gave Mipha's hands and gentle squeeze and pulled her into a gentle embrace which Mipha thrived in. 

Urbosa smiled like a proud mother and stepped towards the pair, she gently placed a hand on the back of Zelda's head before she crouched towards the other two and gently wrapped her arms around them. "Hello, my little bird." She greeted. Zelda moved one of her arms to softly be placed over Urbosa's arm. The embrace was one Urbosa herself had seemed to miss. She was glad to be with Zelda again. 

Revali, however, wasn't interested in being part of the embrace. Or so he liked to believe. Revali often was the one to be cocky and prefer to be by himself. He would never admit to his own flaws. A flaw being that he had vulnerability. He tutted towards them and crossed his wings. "I suppose it is nice to see you once again, Princess. It has been such a long time." he commented and gently pat her back while looking off towards the distance, more focused on that than anything else. 

Daruk, being the big love bug that he was, wrapped his big arms around all of them tightly. Shocking them at first but then most of them erupting into either small laughs of joy or disgruntled eye rolls. "It's great to see you again, tiny princes!" He nodded and couldn't stop the grin that was on his face. He held them for a strong moment before he carefully placed them down, making sure that they weren't hurt and he made sure they could all stretch and move once again. The others continued to embrace for a short moment longer before they each disbanded and stood there looking towards the Princess. 

Revali spoke up, "So, what feat must we achieve first?" he asked, curious about the journey they will face and where exactly they must go first. The others glanced towards Revali as he spoke before the looked back towards Zelda, enticing an answer. 

"First we must active the towers. Once we have done that we must activate the runes of the Shikah slate. May I see it?" she asked, looking at the group and holding out her hand gently, waiting for it to be given to her so that she could turn it on and show them what they needed. Mipha seeked into her pouch and took out the device, softly placing it into Zelda's hand. Zelda activated it and then turned it so they could see the screen. "These spaces are where the activated runes go. Once we have activated the towers there are shrines we must go to so that these runes can be accessible." She explained and handed the slate back to Mipha. She continues, "There are bokoblins littered around here. I reccomend we avoid them until we have the runes, then we can form a plan." She explained. It seemed they all agree. 

On this team were some very powerful fighters. Urbosa could hold herself wonderfully in battle, as an example. But it would be better to get the tower and the runes sorted before they moved on to begin battling anything. "They are easy to avoid." Zelda finished, looking between them all. But each of their heads turned towards Daruk as he spoke up. 

"Sounds like a plan, Tiny princess! Where do we go first?" Daruk asked, his hand moving from his side to up in a shrug position even though he hadn't exactly shrugged. It was all well and good wanting to activate the towers, but they couldn't exactly do that if they didn't know where to go. They could travel to the ends of the earth but without some sort of map one will always end up lost. Daruk was the type to jump first into battle but there wasn't a battle here, but a goal. Any goal needs a plan. 

Zelda had thought of this, "Of course. It is this way, if you'd kindly follow me." She stated, and began the walk down the small cliff. Her step was weak but masked with the confidence of a ruler that had a goal. Ganon was taking a horrible tole on her. She was trying to remain as strong as she possibly could, but she could only do so much while the weight of this almost invisible battle clung to her like Ganon's Malice clinging to the surrendered ground. 

Mipha had noticed this and stepped forward to be by Zeldas side. She was the one with healing properties. "It's good to see you again, princess." she hummed softly and gently placed a hand on Zelda's arm. 

Urbosa and Daruk stepped forward together and walked by eachother. Trailing slightly behind as Zelda led the way and Mipha remained close to the princess. Revali adjusting his bow and arrows to sit perfectly before barging through the Gerudo ex-chief and the Goron. Daruks strong arm having been shoved to the side and Revalis wing shoving the dark arm of Urbosa. Urbosa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she walked, in contrast Daruk rolled his eyes fondly. "Typical revali" he mouthed to Urbosa, causing a smile from her. 

Urbosa spoke up, "Little bird. Can you fill us in?" She asked, one of her arms moving forward in question. Zelda cast a glance back towards Urbosa before looking forward and nodding. 

"You all have been asleep for one hundred years. Before you were all laid to rest you each had your own Devine Beast to rule. But Ganon had created the blights to stop you in your tracks." She began. Remembering those times were horrible, but they had the right to know and she was going to tell them. 

"Mipha, you were harmed by Waterblight Ganon. I wasn't there so unfortunately I can't tell you the whole story, but I remember hearing that his spear had been thrown towards you and impaled you... You were rescued by Zoran guards and brought to the medbay of the Zora. That blight took control of Vah Rutah and now sits atop the mountain causing an ever falling rain." She explained, softly frowning apologetically towards Mipha, "I believe the blights stole your powers, to get them back you all must defeat the blights." She slipped in. 

Mipha nodded. It hurt to hear what had happened, but she was glad Zelda had told her about it. She took a breath, "I see..." she commented and looked down slightly in thought. She couldn't remember any of this. But she trusted Zelda. She looked back up to face forward as they walked. Zelda also took a breath, readying herself to explain the next one. 

"Daruk—" the goron stiffened slightly in stance as his name was said, showing that he was listening to what the princess was saying. "—Vah Rudania was your Devine beast." Zelda explained. Daruk smiled in memory. "You were doing splendidly until you took a final punch to the gut and that shattered your shield. You were taken back to the Goron medbay before being taken to the shrine." she explained, "Fireblight Ganon stole your power and now uses it to avoid being beat by any of the Gorons." She explained. 

Daruk lightly itched the top of his head. "Well, Tiny princess! Second times the charm—" he stated. 

He was interrupted by Revali, "the term is third times the charm, Daruk." He hummed and rolled his eyes. Daruk playfully slapped his back, causing Revali to flinch forward slightly and let out a light squak. "Careful! Tsk. Anyway... what about Vah Medoh?" he asked. Wanting to be the center of attention as well as having that fear for the Rito he once harboured before the great calamity. 

Zelda smiled at the familiarity of it all. It had been so long since she had any of this. It wasn't the exact same as before. Nor will it ever be, but this was a good start to this journey. "Your wings were injured and you were thrown off the Devine beast. You were thrown down towards the sea and landed in the water... causing a lot of breaks and damages." she explained, clasping her hands together. Zelda may have not been present to see it all for herself, but what she had heard had shocked her to the core. She sighed and lowered her hands from her chin. "You were rushed straight to the shrine of resurrection." 

Revali's action was simply a gulp and a strangled hum of concern. "Well that... is certainly how one could... imagine a warrior being injured." he tried to justify, but it still didn't sit nicely having heard that. He must simply prepare for the next time they go head to head. Hopefully it won't be as bad. He looked towards the others before looking forward and continuing to walk.

Urbosa spoke up, "and me, Little bird? what happened to me." She asked, ready to take whatever Zelda could say to her. She sped up slightly to be closer to Zelda as she spoke, a subconscious want to make it known that she was definitely listening. She kept at that pace. 

"Vah Naboris. You were working strongly and fighting well, but during the second phase of the attack you were impaled by a beam and electricity shot through your body. You were taken to the shrine of resurrection quickly, only just alive when you arrived. We are lucky you are still alive." She explained. "Vah Naboris has your power, just like each other blight has each of your powers." Zelda explained, glancing back to them all. 

Urbosa's pace slowed once again and she was walking at her previous pace. "I see. Well, that will definitely not happen again." She said sternly and kept her head up and forward. Daruk gently pat her back as they walked next to eachother once again. Urbosa nodded towards him gently as they walked. 

Zelda finally stopped. "There. That's the tower." she explained, pointing forward towards the sunken tower that currently stood buried by rocks. She turned around to face all four of the others. 

Daruk nervously itched the back of his neck, "Uh... Princess, that's a rather shirt tower!" he hummed, forcing a laugh. He wasn't trying to be rude but he had imagined it as taller. 

Zelda laughed slightly, "of course. Come with me. Mipha, may I see the slate?" She asked. Mipha's response was to place it in Zelda's hand. Zelda walked up towards the tower and stepped onto the platform. She motioned for the others to go towards her. Each of them following her onto the plat form. "Beware of falling rocks." She explained and activated the tower. She ducked for cover and told them all to do the same. 

As if on a perfect cue, that tower and each tower across Hyrule shot up powerfully. A loud ruckus being made but a view that made it worth it. 

"Whoa..." Mipha said, standing up slowly.   
"My..." Urbosa said simply and stood up aswell.   
Daruk practically jumped up, "hoho!" he grinned.  
Revali smiled, "I missed a view like this." He hummed. 

They each stared out across Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a set schedule planned for this, I shall write when it fits me best.


End file.
